Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface treating process for a copper foil for use in a printed circuit, and more particularly to a cathodic treatment using a copper foil as a cathode.
Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, the surface treatment of a copper foil for use in a printed circuit suffered from the following shortcomings: poor bonding strength, insufficient chemical resistance and poor adaptability to electro-plating. More particularly the poor chemical resistance resulted in a side etching phenomenon during an etching process, after printing a circuit. In addition, poor adaptability to the electro-plating resulted in undesirable appearance of a printed curcuit.